


I'm Lost in Empty Pillowtalk Again

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Parker-Keener Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Auntie Morgan and Nana May and Grandma Pepper, Crying, Fluff, Harley gets there, Husbands being cute, Light Angst, M/M, because they're awesome, dads being cute, peter wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “Okay, but just imagine,” Peter said, rolling over onto his side as Harley rolled his eyes. “You and me and a baby cuddled up on the couch? Little feet running down the hall? Watching their eyes light up for Sunday morning breakfast?”“Your eyes light up for Sunday morning breakfast,” Harley scoffed, turning his head. “Pete, I told you, I’d be a shit dad.”“That’s not true, Harls,” Peter sighed, inching closer. “Besides, I’m not talking about right now, but one day.”





	I'm Lost in Empty Pillowtalk Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from but now it's in existence and I wrote it in like 2 hours. I just have a lot of endgame feels left. Spoilers for Endgame, you've been warned. Peter and Harley are 21 and 23 in the beginning.

“Okay, but just imagine,” Peter said, rolling over onto his side as Harley rolled his eyes. “You and me and a baby cuddled up on the couch? Little feet running down the hall? Watching their eyes light up for Sunday morning breakfast?”

“Your eyes light up for Sunday morning breakfast,” Harley scoffed, turning his head. “Pete, I told you, I’d be a shit dad.”

“That’s not true, Harls,” Peter sighed, inching closer. “Besides, I’m not talking about right now, but one day.”

Harley smiled as he rolled onto his side too, reaching out to cup Peter’s face. His skin was soft as Harley stroked his thumb on the apple of Peter’s cheek, and the other man closed his eyes slowly, kissing his palm.

“Honey, it’s real sweet you want to have kids with me,” Harley sighed, watching Peter’s eyes turn back to him. Those beautiful, doe like orbs that he could just get lost in. For someone who had been through so much, the fact that he could still look at a person like he hung the moon was incredible. “But I’m not the dad type.”

“But you are,” Peter leaned closer, resting his forehead on Harley’s. “You took such good care of your mom, and of Abby. You take care of me.”

“’s different,” Harley shrugged. “I took care of my mom and Abby because I didn’t have a choice. And I take care of you because I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too,” Peter leaned in for a kiss, and Harley took the opportunity to pull him even closer, his hand resting on Peter’s lower back under his t-shirt. “We don’t have to talk about this now.”

“I’d like to be doing something else right now,” Harley said, wiggling his brows, and Peter rolled his eyes as he leaned in for another kiss. He ignored that Harley was doing what he always did when he wanted to avoid talking about something, which was charm the pants off of Peter.

But for now, Peter was okay with that.

* * *

 

“What about that would be so bad?” Peter whispered. They had just tucked Morgan into bed, since she had fallen asleep on the couch. They were staying with Pepper for the weekend, and the 11-year-old had been watching a movie with them.

Halfway through, Peter looked over to see Morgan’s head pillowed in Harley’s lap as he ran his fingers through her hair, a soft, dreamy look on his face.

After Harley carried her up to bed, Peter on his heels, and tucked her into bed with a kiss on the cheek, Peter had said something about him being so great when they have kids.

Harley didn’t like to hear that.

“I told you, Peter, I don’t want kids,” Harley shook his head as they went back down the stairs, bypassing the guest room completely to step outside.

“But you’re so good with them,” Peter said as he followed Harley down the porch steps and towards the dock. “I mean, Morgan looks at you like you’re a king.”

“She looks at you like that too, Pete,” Harley said, pausing to gaze out at the lake. “She’s a good kid.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, kicking at some dirt. He paused right before the dock, not wanting to follow. “And you’re so great with her. You tuck her in and carry her around and you know how to braid her hair and make her favorite waffles-“

“What are you getting at, Pete?” Harley asked, turning around and crossing his arms.

“That you’d be such a good dad,” Peter sighed, knowing that wasn’t what Harley wanted to hear. “I don’t understand why you think you’d be so bad.”

“Maybe because I don’t have a dad,” Harley scoffed.

“Hey, no, I don’t either,” Peter shook his head. “You don’t get to pull that card.”

“Yeah, but your dad didn’t leave you willingly,” Harley growled. “You had people love you and love you so much that you had people there to step in. My dad leaves to go get cigarettes and never comes home because he got tired of us.”

“Harls-“

“No one was around to teach me how to be a good dad, even Tony didn’t visit that often, and then he goes and dies and shit and I just-“ Harley paused to take a deep breath, pinching his nose. “I’m going to bed.”

“Harley,” Peter said, reaching out to grab the man as he stomped back towards the house, but Harley jerked his arm away, glaring at Peter. “Fine, whatever.”

The older of the two continued storming his way back to the house, letting the screen door slam behind him. Peter stared at it for a moment before it was blurred by frustrated tears. He went to the porch steps and sat down, crossing his arms over his knees.

Every time he brought up their future, marriage and kids and growing old together, Harley pushed back at him so hard. And it wasn’t like Peter wanted a huge family and a mansion. He just wanted to have a kid or two running around the apartment he and Harley shared in the Stark Industries building. He wanted the two of them cuddled up on Saturday mornings, feeling Harley’s ring on his left finger. He wanted the two of them crying on the first days of school and teaching little, fragile things how to walk and bedtime stories and someone calling him ‘Daddy’ and-

And now he was crying. Of course he was.

He didn’t turn when he heard the screen door shut, but his suspicions that it wasn’t Harley were confirmed when Pepper sat down beside him, in her robe and slippers. She didn’t say anything, just put a hand on Peter’s back and let him cry out his frustration.

When he went inside to go to bed, Harley was fast asleep, still dressed, on the couch.

* * *

 

“God, can’t you two get your own kids and leave me alone?” Morgan asked, swatting Peter’s hand away as he tried to wipe some chocolate off of her face. They had all settled down for ice cream in the park, and she was a messy eater, even at 13.

“Who needs our own kids when we have you?” Harley asked, ruffling her hair. “’sides, we like to torture you.”

“I wouldn’t call this torture,” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Using your spitty napkin to wipe my face?” Morgan asked, scowling as he wiped said napkin over her cheek. “I’d call it torture.”

“Pete, leave her be, she’s just going to get all messy again,” Harley rolled his eyes, and Peter tucked the napkin into his pocket before going back to his own ice cream.

“Seriously, you guys have been married for a year, I want a baby to play with,” Morgan said, and Peter could see Harley tense on her other side.

It was true, they got married in a small wedding out at Pepper’s house. Only the important people in attendance, and they got to smash cake in each other’s faces. It was fitting since that was where they had the fight that resulted in Harley asking Peter to marry him in the first place.

“You’d give it right back, trust me,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Babies are a handful.”

“And then we wouldn’t have all this time to spend with you, Sugar Plum,” Harley said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Morgan scowled before starting on her ice cream again, and Peter was almost relieved to not have to talk about it.

Of course he still wanted to have kids with Harley, but that topic never went over well.

“If you guys had a baby, would I be an aunt?” Morgan asked, pulling Peter right into the topic-that-never-went-over-well. “Like, I know I’m not really your sister, ‘cuz that would be weird, but you’re like my brothers and I want to be an aunt.”

“Of course you’d be an aunt,” Peter said before Harley could say anything. “But we’re still enjoying just being married. Kids aren’t really on the table right now.”

“That’s boring,” Morgan scoffed.

“No, married life is great,” Harley said, easy smile falling onto his face. “Right, Darlin’?”

“Of course,” Peter smiled back, both of them leaning in to kiss over Morgan’s head as she ducked.

“Gross!” She exclaimed, hopping up. “I’m going to get a water bottle.”

Peter and Harley pulled back, and Peter’s smile wasn’t reaching his eyes.

* * *

 

“Divorce?” Harley asked, nearly dropping the plate in his hand. He had been hand-washing the dishes despite the fancy dishwasher they had. He needed to think and calm down after he and Peter had another argument about kids. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it, and I think maybe we just want different things,” Peter said with a sniff, wiping at his eyes. “I really want a family, Harley.”

“Petey, you’re my family,” Harley said as he turned around and started to stride towards his husband. Peter took a step back, shaking his head.

“You know what I mean,” He said, and Harley sighed, letting his arms drop. “Harley, I’ve always wanted a family.”

“Am I not enough?” Harley asked, furrowing his brows. “Can’t we just enjoy what we have together?”

“Harley, I love you so much,” Peter said, hiccupping a sob. “I do, and please don’t think that I don’t. But I feel like I’m missing something. So maybe we should think about it.”

“You’re breaking my heart here, Honey,” Harley said, reaching out again and taking Peter’s face in his hands, and this time Peter let him, sobbing again. “I just want to enjoy you, enjoy us. Why is this so important to you?”

“Because,” Peter sobbed, trying to suck in a deep breath. “I’m an orphan, Harley. I want to help someone else like me. I want to adopt a baby and give them a better life.”

Harley sucked in a breath, reaching out to pull Peter into a hug as he sobbed against his chest.

“Don’t cry, Sweetheart, you’re gonna make me cry,” He said, taking a shakey breath as he kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“And I’m so frustrated because I’ve seen you with kids, with Morgan, and Clint’s kids, and I just don’t understand why you don’t want one of your own when you love them so much,” Peter cried, and Harley bit his lip. “I want kids, but I want them with you.”

He took another shuddering breath.

“Because, Honey, I love you,” Harley mumbled, giving him another kiss. “And I worry that one day I’m going to get bored and leave, and I don’t ever want that to happen because I love you to pieces.”

“Oh, Harley,” Peter whined, pulling back enough to look his husband in the eye. The blond pulled one hand back to wipe his eyes before his tears could even fall. “Babe, no, that’s not you. That’s not my Harley.”

“It wasn’t my dad, either,” Harley whispered, leaning his forehead on Peter’s. “And I know it doesn’t have to be me, but I just always fear that it will be.”

“Harls, I can’t speak for your dad, but I know you, and you love kids,” Peter wiped at his face again. “You’d be so much better than your own dad. I promise you.”

“Let me just enjoy you for a little bit longer, please,” Harley said, pulling him in for another hug. “Please don’t leave me.”

“No, I’m not leaving you,” Peter hugged him tighter, feeling Harley’s tears falling against his shoulder. “I’d never leave you, Harls.”

* * *

 

Morgan was bouncing on her toes, all of 15 as she watched Peter and Harley put together a crib. The nursery was a neutral grey, and she had helped pick out the bedding, which was elephant themed.

It was a girl Peter knew from his old neighborhood, and she was only 17 and didn’t want to be a mother. It was scary to think this woman was only two years older than Morgan.

“Can I make a sign for the wall with the baby’s name?” She asked, flopping into the rocking chair in the corner.

“When we know it, sure,” Peter shrugged a shoulder. He was about to get up because he heard his phone ringing in the living room, but Harley beat him to his feet.

“I’ll get it, Darlin’,” He said, ruffling Peter’s hair as he headed out of the room.

“What about Jodie?” Morgan asked, grabbing the stuffed elephant she had picked out.

“It’s okay,” Peter said, scrunching up his nose, both in concentration and in thought. Jodie wasn’t awful, but he had other names ahead of that on the list. Like Benjamin, or Richard, or Mary, or Anthony.

“Jessie?”

“What’s with the J names?” Peter asked, furrowing his brows.

“Jarvis?”

“I’m not naming my kid after Jarvis,” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Friday?”

“Okay, now you’re just being silly,” Peter said, smiling up at the girl in the rocking chair. His smile fell when Harley walked back into view, still holding the phone in one hand.

“Honey, it’s Amy,” He said, holding out the phone. “It’s about the baby.”

Peter could see his forehead crease, and his heart sunk.

* * *

 

“Morgan’s asleep,” Harley said, poking his head into the nursery. Peter was sitting in the rocking chair, gripping the stuffed elephant in his hand as he surveyed the half-built crib. “You want to hit the sack, Honey?”

“In a minute,” Peter mumbled, wiping away a stray tear.

“There are lots of other babies who need parents, Sweetheart,” Harley said, leaning against the doorframe.

“I know, but this was our baby,” Peter said as he turned towards his husband.

“I know it was,” Harley nodded, going to crouch beside the rocking chair. “But these things can’t be helped. It happens.”

He vividly remembered it happening to his mom, before Abby came along. It was scary when your mom started bleeding out of nowhere.

“I know,” Peter said, his voice cracking. “I just really wanted this one.”

“I know you did, Honey,” Harley stood up to place a kiss on his forehead. “Come on.”

He scooped Peter up in his arms, letting him hold onto the elephant as he cradled him.

“I can walk.”

“Let me take care of you,” Harley said, planting another kiss on his forehead. He settled Peter onto their bed before crawling in himself, curling his husband up in his arms.

Peter let himself crumble, his tears reforming as he cried into his chest. Harley shushed him, running a hand over his back and one through his hair.

“It’ll be okay,” Harley said, and Peter looked up when he heard him sniffle. Harley’s eyes were misty.

“Oh, Harls,” Peter sniffed, reaching out to run a hand down his chest.

“I guess I really wanted this one too,” Harley nodded with a half-laugh-half-sob, reaching up to wipe his eyes before the overflowed.

* * *

 

“Welcome home, Dumplin’,” Harley whispered, leaning over to kiss the baby’s forehead as they walked into the apartment. Morgan hopped up from the kitchen table where she was waiting to meet her little nephew. He was still asleep from the car ride, and Peter was setting the car seat on the table.

“He is so cute,” Morgan whispered, getting a closer look as Happy walked in and shut the door. “What’s his name?”

“Anthony Richard Parker-Keener,” Peter said, and Morgan turned to beam up at him. “Nine pounds, six ounces, 21 inches long.”

Baby Tony yawned, stretching his arms as he snoozed.

“He is so cute,” Morgan repeated, leaning in to pull his blanket up.

“Oh, you’re home,” May said as she and Pepper came from the hallway, May running over to her own nephew to hug him. Pepper reached out to hug Harley, patting him on the shoulder.

“His clothes are all washed and the nursery is all done,” Pepper said. They had offered to stay behind and finish everything up when Dana called to say she was going into labor three weeks early.

“What a cutie,” May said, reaching out to feel the baby’s soft, chubby cheek. “What’s his name?”

“Aunt May, Pepper, this is Anthony Richard Parker-Keener,” Peter said, reaching in to unbuckle his son from his carseat.

His son. He had a little baby boy.

“Oh, Honey,” Pepper sighed, and Harley threw an arm around her shoulder.

“Who wants to hold him first?”

“I called dibs like forever ago,” Morgan said, and Peter laughed as he passed her the baby, reminding her to support his head.

Pepper and May huddled around her, all three of them whispering their coos at the newborn. Peter found his way over to Harley, and his husband threw an arm around his waist and pulled him close to kiss his cheek.

“Look at our baby,” Peter whispered, watching Morgan gently pass the baby to May.

“Look at our family,” Harley said, and Peter couldn’t help but lean in to kiss his cheek.

* * *

 

“Daddy, Daddy!”

Peter and Harley were trying desperately to pretend they were asleep still, despite having been up for an hour talking in bed, but it apparently didn’t work because Tony was scrambling up onto their bed and wiggling to be between them.

“What’s up, Munchkin?” Peter asked, wrapping an arm around the boy.

“Daddy, Papa, Mary is awake,” Tony announced as Harley leaned in to ruffle his brown mop of hair.

“How do you know?” Harley asked, knowing that Karen would have alerted them if she was awake.

“I looked in her room and her eyes were open,” Tony said, holding his hands up beside his eyes with fingers spread wide, and Peter sighed. Maybe the three of them could get another hour of sleep in.

But then he heard Mary’s cries through the open door.

“Peter, Mary is awake,” Karen chirped.

“Thanks, Karen,” Peter groaned, getting up finally.

“Daddy, I have to go potty,” Tony said, and Harley swooped in to grab the boy.

“You go get Mary, I’ll take care of the boy,” Harley said, tossing his husband a wink as he headed into their bathroom with their three year old on his hip.

Peter hurried down the hall where their new addition was crying in her crib.

“What’s the matter, Mary?” He asked, scooping her up and bouncing her. “Good morning, sunshine.”

When they decided to adopt again, they met with dozens of pregnant women, but none of them felt like a good fit to Peter and Harley. Dana was kind, sweet, she just wanted to finish college. Most of these women were not very smart, some of them smelled like cigarettes, one of them had a tattoo on her cheek.

Not that it mattered, but it was hard to listen to her when her face literally said ‘cunt’.

But then the agency contacted them about a baby who was surrendered to them, a little girl named Mary.

That sold it.

She was still little, three months old, and she only understood a few Spanish words, but she was adapting well.

“Besos,” Peter said, leaning in to blow on her tummy as he finished up changing her. She gargled at him, and her little sounds made Peter smile.

“How are we doing, Daddy?”

Peter turned and smiled at Harley as he strode in with Tony clinging to him, still in his footie pajamas. That didn’t matter, it was Saturday. No need to get dressed on a Sunday.

“We’re doing pretty good, Papa,” Peter said, scooping Mary up into his arms. She fussed a little, and Peter knew why. “I think it’s breakfast time.”

“I think you’re right,” Harley nodded. “What do you say, Mister? You hungry?”

Tony squealed as Harley reached out to tickle his belly, wiggling in his arms.

“Papa!” He screeched. Peter laughed despite trying to shush them as Mary whined. “Can we have pancakes?”

“Sure, Pumpkin,” Harley smacked a kiss on the boy’s cheek. “While I start those, do me a favor and go wake up Auntie Morgan.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, taking off running as soon as his feet hit the floor. Morgan was home from her first semester of college and visiting for the weekend.

Well kind of visiting. Pepper was also staying upstairs in their old apartment. She liked to be near the boys instead alone in her house. Plus May was up there, staying with her.

“Someone’s hungry,” Peter said, bouncing the baby in his arms as she got increasingly cranky every second there wasn’t a bottle in her mouth.

“I’d say so,” Harley agreed, reaching out to take their daughter. “Hey, Missy, Daddy and I are getting you breakfast, okay?”

“I just have to heat it up, Cutie,” Peter said, hurrying to the fridge before Mary’s whining turning into a full-blown meltdown. She was very impatient.

Harley rocked her, rubbing a hand over her back, as he hummed to try and calm her down. She was still fussing, but not as much.

“Daddy, Auntie Morgan is cranky like Mary,” Tony announced as he ran into the room. Morgan was running after him, all five-foot-two of her. She leaned down to scoop him up, laughing as he squealed.

“I’ll show you cranky,” She said, ticking him.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Peter said, rolling his eyes.

“Papa, you said you were gonna make pancakes,” Tony said, and Harley bounced as he paced now.

“I will, Dumpin’, we just have to get Mary settled, alright?” He asked, reaching for the bottle Peter was holding out to him.

“How about you and I make them?” Morgan asked, adjusting her hold so he was on her hip as they headed further into the kitchen. “How’s that sound?”

“Yeah!” Tony shouted, bouncing in place as he got set down on the island.

“Get ready for the best pancakes ever,” Morgan declared, setting a mixing bowl down beside the boy.

“Peter, Mrs. Stark and Mrs. Parker are on their way down for breakfast,” Karen announced, and not ten seconds later the elevator dinged with their arrival.

“Nana May! Grandma Pepper!” Tony shouted, waving at the two as they stepped off of the elevator.

“Good morning,” May called to him, hurrying over to kiss him on the cheek. “How’s my favorite little boy?”

“Hey,” Peter whined, frowning at his aunt.

“You’re not little anymore, Honey,” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t wiggle so much, Bambino, you’re going to spill the bowl,” Morgan said, and Tony’s little eyes widened in fear as he turned back to the bowl.

* * *

 

“Okay, I think it’s nap time,” Peter said, scooping Tony up into his arms from the floor. After breakfast and excitedly telling his grandmas what he wanted to do that day, it was almost noon when he got around to actually building a tower with his blocks.

Which meant it was just about nap time when the tower toppled and the boy launched into a meltdown.

“No nap!” Tony wailed, burying his face in Peter’s shoulder.

“Yes nap,” Peter nodded, pushing open the door to Tony’s bedroom with his foot. “You’re so tired, Kiddo.”

“No!” Tony cried, his face turning red and big, fat tears streaming down his face. “No!”

“Hey, you have to calm down, buddy, you’re going to make yourself sick,” Peter said, trying to bounce the boy and walk with him.

“Papa!” Tony screamed, and not two seconds later Harley hurried in, burp cloth still on his shoulder.

“Hey, Pal, what’s the problem?” Harley asked, standing behind Peter to wipe some tears off of Tony’s cheek.”

“No nap!” He screeched.

“Oh, I think you definitely need a nap,” Harley said, and Tony let out another cry. “How about Daddy and I read you a story? Would that make it better?”

“No,” Tony shook his head.

Peter turned around so he could face his husband, exhaustion written on his face as he sighed. Tony was the worst sleeper, the worst napper. But at least he was a good eater.

“You wanted ‘em,” Harley said, leaning in to kiss Peter’s forehead.

“Wouldn’t change my mind if I could,” Peter shook his head, and Harley smiled down at him.

“Me either.” He said, rubbing circles into Tony’s back as he hiccupped sob after sob.

**Author's Note:**

> So at the beginning, they're 21 and 23, and Morgan is 10. At the end, they're 30 and 32. I just had a lot of feelings and I think these two would just be such good dads and Morgan is a good aunt and Pepper and May just live upstairs to be close to their grandbabies.


End file.
